Thousand Words
by WarriorOfLight5
Summary: Despues de una batalla en la que Caius sale malherido decide descansar en un lugar apartado, mientras Lightning tambien busca un lugar para descansar y un Begimo la ataca provocando que estos dos se encuentren y tengan una bella charla.


**_Los personajes de Final Fantasy XIII-2 no me pertenecen_**

Se podía oír el suave sonido del agua al llegar a la orilla...Valhalla el lugar donde el tiempo no fluía, sin embargo las olas llegaban a la orilla y golpeaban la arena. Allí se encontraba el, recostado en una de las paredes de un templo en ruinas, el viento mecía su suave cabello morado mientras apretaba una herida que tenia en el estomago recién hecha por su enemiga Lightning. Había huido al verse herido y no ver la posibilidad de curarse, poco le importaba morir debido a su inmortalidad pero era mejor preservar aquel cuerpo que revivir. Ademas en esos momentos no se sentía con fuerza para luchar, el caos no paraba de salir de esa herida preocupando le nunca una herida había desbordado tanto caos. Inspiro aire con fuerza y lo soltó poco a poco tratando de calmarse haber si así podía descansar un rato, desde que llego no había dejado de luchar y en parte lo necesitaba. Tenia los ojos cerrados recordando su encuentro con Noel, había sido leve pero en parte le alegraba ver que el chico seguía vivo sin embargo ahora tenia otras preocupaciones y una de ellas era acabar con la diosa. Abrió los ojos y al ver que la noche caía sobre Valhalla decidió dejar su misión de lado puede que fuera inmortal, pero el también era una persona y se cansaba dormir un rato no le haría ningún mal. No obstante, no bajaría la guardia sabiendo que el ejercito de Lightning podría atacarle en cualquier momento pero aun así...el cansancio pudo con el dejándolo vulnerable ante cualquier ataque enemigo.

La diosa guerrera se encontraba caminando por la playa, su enemigo Caius Ballad había huido de la batalla al verse herido y ella también estaba agotada, no se sentía con fuerzas de llegar al castillo y mucho menos de invocar a Odin. El impacto de antes contra aquel meteorito la había dejado ya bastante mal y encima el seguir luchando contra ese hombre no ayudaba, agradecía el haberle clavado la espada en el estomago. Mientras caminaba se detuvo a escuchar el mar, en Bodhum sonaba igual de bello que allí, pero prefería oírlo en su casa antes que en aquel lugar. Entonces de la nada apareció un Begimo dispuesto a atacarla, maldijo por lo bajo pues ahora no le apetecía luchar aunque claro, ella nunca huiría de una batalla no era su estilo. Por suerte solo tenia unas magulladuras así que podría luchar sin problema alguno o eso pensaba ella. El Begimo rugió y se lanzo al ataque con sus poderosas garras, la mujer trato de defenderse pero solo logro salir volando contra unas ruinas. Al chocar se dio cuenta de que no choco contra algo muy duro, si no mas bien blando y alguien soltó un pequeño grito gutural aquello le había dolido. Cuando alzo la mirada vio que estaba encima de Caius, el hombre la miro a los ojos y en aquellos momentos si que el tiempo se había detenido entre ambos, sus ojos azules encontrándose con aquellos lilas los cuales no presentaban maldad alguna en ese pequeño instante. Sin embargo el rugido del Begimo hizo que ambos se levantaran rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado, a Caius le costo un poco mas levantarse debido a la herida y con esfuerzo cogió su espada. No dijeron nada solo comenzaron a combatir hombro con hombro para poder sobrevivir, los ataques de Caius eran rápidos y certeros, mientras que los de ella eran un poco mas cautelosos pero igual de efectivos, en pocos momentos acabaron con el monstruos que desapareció al ser derrotado.

La mujer se giro para hablar con el hombre, pero este ya estaba poniendo rumbo a otro lado caminando con dolor, en parte sintió pena por el pero se merecía aquello. No, no iba a ayudarlo o eso se estaba diciendo así misma cuando de repente se vio ayudándolo, le cogió del brazo que tenia libre y lo paso por su cuello. Caius se sorprendió ante aquello, realmente no se lo esperaba nunca se esperaría que su enemiga le ayudaría.

-¿Que demonios haces?-le soltó bruscamente tratando de ser frio y distante como siempre.

-Ayudarte ¿No lo ves? Tu me has ayudado a mi...-trato de decir la chica pero Caius la paro en seco.

-Yo no te he ayudado, he salvado mi vida no la tuya, lo hice por mi y porque odio que me despierten de esa manera-le recrimino y acto seguido Lightning lo soltó, lo que causo que el hombre a saber como cayera encima de ella atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-No es mi culpa si me lanza contra ti y tu estas ahí en medio-le dijo mirándole a los ojos, dándole importancia cero a que el hombre estuviera encima de ella.

-¿En medio? Yo estaba descansando tranquilamente...Claire admite que tienes la culpa, no perdona eso va en contra de tu forma de ser-ataco esta vez el hombre cruzando mirada con ella.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre?-se intereso ahora la guerrera.

-Yo se muchas cosas, te conozco pero tu me has olvidado-dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

La mujer dudo en si cogerle la mano, pues al hacerlo el hombre la levanto del suelo con fuerza y la abrazo por la cintura, atrayendo la hacia el obligando la a pegar su cuerpo con el suyo. Quiso separarse pero entonces un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente, recordaba aquellas fuertes manos sujetándola llevándola en brazos hasta la cama para que pudiera descansar después de una misión, recordaba aquella sonrisa encantadora de aquel hombre. Recordó que aquella noche ella justamente no quería descansar, quería estar con aquel hombre que la había llevado hasta allí, deseaba que aquellas manos tocaran su cuerpo pues cada vez que lo hacían una descarga le invadía y eso le encantaba.

-No puede ser...eras tu...-susurro cerca de su oído sin dar crédito a lo que sus recuerdos guardaban. Jamas olvidaría aquella noche pues perdió todo lo puro que tenia con ese hombre, que no dudo en satisfacer sus mas arduos deseos de pasión.

-A buenas horas me recuerdas...-dijo soltándola y alejándose, pero ella no quería que se alejara no otra vez debían de hablar lo que paso, así que rápidamente le cogió del brazo y tiro de el.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre aquello-el hombre se giro a mirarla, miro como cogía su brazo, volvió a mirar a la chica y así dos veces seguidas, ella lo soltó.

-¿Hablar? Cuando amaneció me echaste de la habitación, como si te hubiera violado, creo que no hay nada de que hablar Claire-le dijo el hombre con cierto tono de enfado.

Si, lo había hecho le había echado chillando que la había violado, pero tenia diecinueve años y estaba nerviosa. Por un momento se paro a pensar que...estaba enamorada de el porque desde que lo echo, no dejaba de pensar en el Valedor su cabeza giraba en torno a el. Cerro los ojos y quiso decir que lo sentía, pero aquellas palabras jamas saldrían de su boca y eso lo sabia muy bien pero si no era con palabras seria con actos. Por una vez se trago el orgullo y se acerco hasta el hombre para plantarle un beso en los labios, se tuvo que poner de puntillas para llegar hasta su boca. Caius primero se quedo helado, pero luego bajo un poco la cabeza correspondiendo al beso y así la mujer no tendría que estar de puntillas. No quería separarse de aquellos labios, no otra vez sin embargo el destino había querido que fueran enemigos y a pesar de tener sentimientos el uno hacia el otro aquello quedaría de lado cuando comenzara la batalla.

-Un ultimo beso...antes de la batalla final...realmente me hubiera gustado vivir a tu lado y ser feliz-confeso el hombre al separarse de sus labios mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-A mi también...pero el destino es cruel y no quiere que yo encuentre el amor...-susurro la mujer.

-El destino nos odia a los dos, pero me alegra el que me hayas besado una ultima vez. Mañana se decidirá todo, vuelve al castillo y descansa-respondió el hombre sin querer separarse de ella, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y puso rumbo hacia la ciudad.

-¡Caius!-chillo llamándolo y el se giro a mirarla, mientras ella corría a abrazarlo.

-Son tantas las palabras que quisiera decirte, pero mi corazón solo pide que te diga una y es que...te quiero...-dijo mientras le abrazaba y el correspondía al abrazo con fuerza.

-Lo se mi amada Claire...yo también te quiero...ojala en otra vida...podamos estar juntos...-susurro el hombre tras desaparecer entre el caos.

La mujer se quedo mirando como el caos se desvanecía no lloraría, no gritaría y le demostraría a Caius que aquello no la había afectado, seguiría luchando para salvar aquello que quería debía salvar a la humanidad y reencontrarse con su hermana. Si, le dolía el no poder hacer caso a su corazón por una vez en la vida, pero a pesar de que amara a aquel hombre con locura debía de ser así, lucharía hasta el final y así como dijo Caius...ojala en otra vida podrían estar juntos...

* * *

_**Warrioroflight5: **_Si, se me antojaba escribir un LightxCaius ¡Ya era hora! Espero que os haya gustado, realmente este fanfic se me ocurrio porque si y ya esta es solo esto. Ya subire mas LightxCaius cuando acabe mis otros fanfics si no me da la vena escritora y sacar algo asi, tengo un dilema con "Los que no pudieron ser salvados" pues hay gente, que prefiere que Caius se quede con Light y en un principio iba a ser asi. No se que hacer quiza no meta a Yeul ya vere que hago sugerencias por mi twitter que esta en mi perfil, por md o reviews como querais. Cuidense y espeor verlos por mis fanfics.


End file.
